New Lives
by CanadianChick07
Summary: "At least we have each other." Andy and Nick are still feeling a little guilty about leaving in the middle of the night. And Sam and Gail are pretty pissed Andy and Nick disappeared without any warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't hate me... but I didn't mind the season finale ending. I love Andy and Nick together (as friends, because I like Gail/Nick better) so obviously I was going to write a cute little one shot on it. **

It was a little past 5 am, pitch black out, just a single light illuminating the parking lot in an apartment complex in Gatineau, Ontario when Nick and Andy stepped outside of the car. Cox, their handler, leaned across the front seat. "You guys good?"

Andy nodded. "Yup."

Cox nodded. "See you guys in a couple days and we'll see how things are going. Remember, no contact. You're not Andy McNally and Nick Collins anymore. And especially no contact with Swarek!" Cox said his warning.

She smiled thinly. "Won't be a problem."

"See ya," with that, Cox was out of the parking lot. That was the only name he told them when he picked up Nick and Andy in Toronto. They had rehearsed their cover stories on the way to Gatineau and Cox had told them he'd be in Ottawa, working. They had an exit strategy all worked out as well, just in case.

Nick and Andy made their way up the staircase to their second floor apartment. Silently, they opened up their suitcases that the Police Department had given them and took out sleepwear. There was only one bed in the little apartment. "I can take the couch," Nick offered.

She shot him a look. "We're adults. We can sleep in the same bed. Not to mention, we're now a couple," Andy pointed out, as she crawled underneath the covers. She hadn't had any sleep in 24 hours and was running on about 7 cups of coffee and adrenaline. She was crashing bad.

Nick didn't say anything as he also crawled underneath the covers and laid his head on his pillow. He couldn't really sleep, yet. Like Andy, he was running on about seven or 8 coffees. When Luke had asked him if he'd be willing to accept a position on the task force, Collins didn't even blink an eye. And when Luke told him that they'd be leaving shortly after midnight, Collins didn't say anything. Now, he was feeling a little guilty. Gail had texted him that she had got her badge back and Collins was never more happy to go into an undercover operation, knowing his girlfriend was safe. He had texted her back that he'd meet her at the Penny, before Luke had called him. Now… now, he was feeling a little guilty. It was the last he had heard from Gail, as he took the battery out of his cell phone and put it in the lock box inside his own apartment, in Toronto.

Andy couldn't sleep either. She had said to Luke in less than 5 minutes. Truthfully, she had no idea what she'd expect and she was scared shitless. Less scared when she found out her partner would be Collins. She loved the guy to death; he was slowly becoming one of her best friends. She didn't know how it would be living with him, however. Andy hadn't slept in a bed with someone else, besides Sam… since Luke. It felt a little foreign to have Nick right beside her, sleeping. She could tell he was awake as well. "Sam told me he loved me today."

There was about a minute of silence, and Andy wasn't sure if Nick was asleep as his head hit the pillow or not. "Gail basically said the same, except in more of a Gail like way."

"What are we doing, Nick?" Andy knew she shouldn't call him by that name anymore, but what the hell. "Sam and Gail actually tell us how they are feeling, for once. Once. And then we leave."

Nick sighed. "I really don't know Andy. I wish I had that answer."

Andy turned to face Nick, who was still staring at the ceiling. "Do you think they will be there when we come back?"

"I don't know. I hope. But, with this? Who fucking knows. Could be a couple weeks, could be longer. We knew that coming in to this. We can't feel guilty anymore. Duty calls and this is what it dictates. I wish we could have let them know, but we couldn't. So we have to do our best, try and forget about them and do the best job we can."

"I guess," Andy replied, before flipping on her stomach. She didn't feel guilty, even though she suspected Nick felt guilty about the way he left Gail. He had told her that they were supposed to get married, albeit in Vegas, before he got shipped off to Afghanistan. Gail had never really gotten over that and now… However, Gail was a cop and she knew UC jobs didn't allow for the significant other to tell each other before they were leaving. Sam had done it to her… now she was doing it to him.

In her defense, she never agreed to go for drinks with him to the Penny. One part of her wanted to run up to him and profess her undying love for him. But the other part of her told herself that he had walked away when times got tough. It was Sam freaking Swarek. For all she knew, they could hit another rough patch and he'd throw in the towel again. She couldn't put her heart through that again. He was willing to make it work, or that's what he told her. Andy was a little more skeptical that he'd actually try because Sam was never great at actually showing or saying his feelings. Maybe he'd try even harder when she came back from this job. Who knew.

Claire's words were in her mind. "You're young, do something." Andy rolled over, to face the wall and tried to come to terms with what she had just done. She had put her career over a guy, which she was a little proud of. Andy always wore her heart on her sleeve and truthfully, not many people would suspect that she'd actually do it. Gail, being Gail Peck, had told her a Lady Gaga quote one time. "Some women choose to follow men, and some women choose to follow their dreams. If you're wondering which way to go, remember that your career will never wake up and tell you that it doesn't love you anymore." Andy had scoffed at that, not really believing it. But here she was, putting her career about a guy. And it felt not bad.

She was happy that all her friends were coppers, and might, just might, understand her leaving in the middle of the night with Collins. They had understood when Sam went UC. She hoped to hell, they'd understand. She felt guilty about not telling Traci either. The poor woman had been through the ringer and just when things were starting to get a little more normal, her best friend disappeared in the middle of the night.

When Andy woke up at 10 am the next morning, Collins was making coffee. "Good morning," Andy said, walking into the kitchen and putting her hair in a messy bun and adjusting her eyes to the brightness.

"Thought you'd sleep more," Nick replied, pouring water in the coffee machine.

Andy shrugged. "Couldn't. Too nervous."

Nick sighed. "Yeah. Are you ready to start our new lives for a while as Jonathon and Nicole?" Nick laughed, because that's what their new identities were. Jonathon Hamilton and Nicole Anderson. No more Andy McNally and Nick Collins. "Do I look like a Jonathon?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No. Do I look like a Nicole?"

He shook his head and grimaced a little. "No."

They looked to each other and both said at the same time, "at least we have each other."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is from Gail and Sam's perspective. I don't think there will be any more chapters (unless something hits my creative plot bunnies). And for those who are following my other story, Blast From The Past, there will be a new chapter up soonish.**

* * *

"Sammy, man. You look like hell," Oliver commented in the locker room the next morning. He was feeling pretty chipper, because Zoe let him move in again. Third time's the charm, he thought to himself. Now if he could actually sleep in his own bed again, he'd be happy. But he'd settle again for living under the same roof. Again. He had convinced her to let him take her on a date next week and boy did Oliver have his fingers crossed.

Sam just grunted. "I feel like hell," was all he said. And for Sam to admit he was hung over, that was a sign that something was pretty wrong. He had to get Epstein to drive him and Gail home. Respective houses. Him and Gail sure let the alcohol flow last night, though. Both of them were pretty pissed at Nick and Andy not showing up.

Oliver sat down on the bench and began doing up his buttons on the uniform. "Why are you so hung over?"

Sam sat down and whispered to Oliver. "McNally and Collins were supposed to show up at the Penny last night. Both of them didn't. So Gail and I had a couple shots together." He didn't really want to tell Oliver what he had told McNally, how he loved her and wanted to try, but he knew his best friend would keep pressing on him for information.

"McNally and Collins both didn't show?" Oliver asked as they headed to the gun locker room. "That's a little odd."

"I know," Sam admitted. Both him and Oliver put their magazines in their guns and loaded them and headed for Parade.

_::::_

"_Well I guess neither McNally or Collins aren't showing up," Sam looked at Gail, who honestly did look pretty pathetic. _

_She shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. That was not the case however. She desperately wanted to celebrate her getting her badge back with the man she loved. Wait. Gail Peck… in love. Ever since she had admitted to Nick earlier that they were pretty awesome together, Gail had thought about it, even harder. And when he gave her that kiss…. Gail almost couldn't believe. "I guess not. It's just me and you, Swarek."_

"_What has SIU said?" Sam asked, trying not to pry for details. Frank had told him and Oliver to stay out of it. And that's exactly what Sam did, but he did want to know if Gail would get reinstated. She was a good cop and she had the Peck name going for her._

_Gail shrugged. "Frank told me that they gave me my badge back."_

"_I guess this calls for a celebration round," Sam said. He nodded for the bartender and asked for 4 tequila shots. Gail had just looked at him but took the two in consecutive shots and he had done the same. Gail deserved to celebrate with someone. Epstein was nowhere to be found, Diaz was at home with Denise and Christian, Frank and Noelle were at home with the baby, and McNally and Collins were well… MIA. So Sam decided he'd celebrated with Gail. Call it his good deed of the week.  
_

_After about 4 tequila shots and 2 beers later, Gail was definitely feeling her alcohol. She wasn't a lightweight, she could drink the boys under the table but she was so nervous so the alcohol was just going to her brain. "I told Nick that we were pretty awesome together. I actually told him my feelings."_

_Sam looked straight ahead. "Well I told McNally that I loved her."_

_Gail looked at her drinking partner. "I mean, I actually said how I felt. Sam, I never tell anybody my feelings. I never even told Diaz that I loved him," she looked straight ahead. Tonight, there was no sarcastic comments directed towards Sam, no flirting, it was just two colleagues, sharing their feelings. Gail wasn't really sure if she could call Sam her friend. That was going a little too far. But tonight, they were drinking buddies. "I wanted to celebrate with someone about me getting my badge back and he doesn't show up."_

"_I told McNally I would do anything to get her back. I begged her to give me another chance. And I'm here alone," Sam muttered._

_She looked at Sam again and laughed. "We're pretty fucking pathetic, Swarek." And with that, commenced another couple rounds of shots and drinks and some pool, with Heather, the girl Oliver was supposed to play pool with. There was another cop, from 27__th__, that also played pool with them. Liam was kicking them out at 2 am and Gail called Epstein to come pick her and Swarek up._

_::::  
_

After Parade, and not a peep about Collins or McNally, Sam finally got the nerve up to ask Callaghan where the hell they were. Gail had been calling and texting Collins all night and it went straight to voicemail every time. He had asked Peck how she was doing this morning, even with the hangover, she remained herself. Caustic wit, now being directed towards Collins but Sam knew it hurt her. He finally went into Callaghan's office. "Where's McNally and Collins?"

Luke shrugged, looking up from paperwork. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? This obviously has something to do with your fucking taskforce!" Sam raised his voice. He damn well wanted to know where the two were, but it screamed UC job. Leave in the middle of the night. Hell, Sam had done it himself. He just really didn't expect McNally and Collins, of all people, to get up and disappear.

"I don't know, Swarek. I really don't know where they are."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can you at least tell me if this has to do with taskforce? She's my partner!"

Luke crossed his arms. "No, she isn't. Collins has been her partner for the past six weeks. And I can't tell you if this has to do with the taskforce."

Sam stormed out of the office, furious. He had his answer at least. They were both undercover. He had no idea Andy or Nick were even in the running for the taskforce. He semi expected Peck to get in on it, before the whole SUI debacle or maybe Diaz. But definitely not Andy or Nick. Nick had only been on the job for eight months, even with having done tours in Afghanistan, still didn't make him a prime candidate for the taskforce. Sam rubbed his unshaven jaw as he went to the squad car, partnered with Epstein today. It was going to be a long undetermined wait, for Sam and Gail, until Andy and Nick got back.

_:::::_

"What is up with the bitch attitude?" Diaz asked, Gail, that afternoon in the squad car as they were doing patrol. Gail had been… nice, lately. Even with the SIU investigation and getting suspended, he expected Gail to be a lot more frosty and ice queenish, but she wasn't. However, the old Gail was back and her sarcasm was directed towards Diaz today.

Gail started out the window. "Nothing's wrong, Diaz. Why does something have to be wrong?"

Chris rolled his eyes. He had dated her for 8 months, he knew her better than what she was giving him. "Yeah, right. You've been nice lately. You were even polite and friendly towards Denise. And now you're the old Gail."

"Maybe I just wanted to see if you were your old self and could handle my sarcasm today?" Gail lifted an eyebrow towards him.

He just shook his head. "It has something to do with the reason that McNally and Collins weren't in Parade," he told her.

She shook her head back and continued looking out the window. "The fucking guy ditches me when we were supposed to get married. And now he does it again. Disappears in the middle of the night. I fucking can't believe I trusted him again." She looks a little startled, just blowing up like that. Well, if she had to blow up at someone, it was better that it was Chris. He knew how to handle her a little bit.

"He's undercover, Gail," Chris said softly. "He didn't have a choice."

Gail just looked at Chris. "He's a fucking asshole," was all she said and shut up about the subject. She thought she never say this, but she just wanted Nick and Andy back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A short perspective from Traci, Dov and Chris**

* * *

"Is she okay?" Chris looked over at Gail, taking shot after shot at the bar with Swarek. He shook his head. Should have seen it coming. He didn't think for a minute Gail would actually spend any time pining over someone leaving, but maybe she did really love Nick.

Traci rolled her eyes. "As okay as Gail is ever going to be."

"Well she got her job back," Dov pointed out, drinking his beer slowly. It was hard to think that all 5 of them had serious blows come to them this year. Dov, shooting a man. Gail, getting abducted and then having Nick walk out on her. Traci, having Jerry die. Andy, having Sam break up with her. And Chris, with Denise's revelation. So far, Nick was the wildcard.

The only woman at the table laughed. "And now she's permanently partnered with Swarek, because she has to ride with a TO."

Dov looked at Chris and then back at Traci. "You've got to be shitting me. Swarek and Gail? I think we should start a pool on who's going to crack first. Swarek or Gail."

"They do look awfully close," Chris said.

"Really, Chris," Dov said, shaking his head at Chris' naivety. "Both had their significant others just walk out on them."

Chris sighed. "I still don't know if we should let her drink herself into obliviation."

Traci groaned. She hated being the responsible one. "I'll tell Liam to cut her off soon. But I'm not driving the two of them home."

"I say we leave them," Dov replied.

Chris looked at his roommate and shook his head. Denise had taken Christian back to Timmins today and told Chris he had a lot of decisions to make and to call her when he made one. "And let them hook and deal with the aftermath? No thank you."

Traci turned to Chris. "You really don't think that's going to happen?" Chris could be pretty naiive at times but his speculation did have her wondering. She more expected Gail and Luke to be fooling around last year and Gail had let it slip once about Callaghan.

Dov shrugged. "I could see it."

She sighed and took a long sip of her beer. "That cannot happen right now."

"Well if it does, we can blame Andy and Nick," Chris replied.

Traci sighed. "For taking a promotion?"

"How did Super Rookie even get on Luke's taskforce? He's been a cop for not even a year and then he goes under with Andy," Dov asked the inevitable question.

Traci looked between the boys, having the inside information they didn't have. "Guy's got skills. He knows how to blend in. And he's new. Someone nobody has seen before."

"It's not like we've been on the force for a decade," Chris whined.

"Really, Diaz?" Traci asked. "You're Mr. Goodcop. Being UC doesn't exactly mean playing by the rule book."

"Andy plays by the rule book pretty much," Dov pointed out.

This time it was Chris to look at Dov like he was an idiot. "She held a freaking grenade today. I heard some of the senior officers talking about it earlier, before Swarek broke up with her. I guess Donovan Boyd has been asking around about her."

Traci laughed, really hard. "Wow, Chris. Don't believe everything you hear. She compromised Boyd's operation last year. Sure, she may not have been the reason but she got suspended. Boyd hates McNally."

"I'm just surprised Luke put Andy on the taskforce. It's not like they've had that talk after breaking up. Or have they?" Dov looked at Traci for clarification.

"No. I heard a little bit of her asking to be on it and it was awkward. But hey, what do I know?" Traci said.

Dov looked at her. "Are you for sure going to be a full time detective?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I have a meeting sometime this week to talk about it with Frank. Luke wants to go back to 27."

"Don't blame him," Dov added.

"Every one's pretty much had it out for him since he cheated on her," Chris pointed out.

Dov drained the last of his beer. "Do you think Andy and Swarek will get back together once she gets back?"

Traci shrugged again. "Who knows with those two."

"They are both way too stubborn," Chris said. "I don't know if I want them back together. They're good partners, but I don't know."

"They made each other happy," Dov added his perspective.

The detective nodded. "They did. But they have some major issues they need to work out. I just hope nothing happens between Andy and Collins while they are gone."

"I don't see that happening."

Dov shook his head, agreeing with Chris. "Can't see it happening."

"Good. 'Cause I sure don't want them together. Because I'm not sure if I can handle Gail Peck without Nick Collins," Traci muttered, pouring more of the beer pitcher into all of their respective glasses before taking a drink of her own.

"She has been less Gail lately," Dov pointed out. "Even with the abduction."

"And she took the fall for what happened," Chris also added, referring to the hostage situation in which two people were shot. All of them were to blame for it, although it did start with Gail. He just would have never seen that coming. Gail Peck was never nice.

Traci sighed. "How about we just toast to Andy and Nick coming home soon, because it's really weird without them!" She missed her best friend. She would have never told Andy to not take the promotion but she missed her. And Traci could not have done the UC thing. Luke was right; she had something that nobody else had- a family. And she should be grateful for that. She still missed Jerry, she would never not, but she was slowly healing and burying herself in at work.

Dov, Traci and Chris all held their glasses up and thought good thoughts towards their friends. They needed them home safe, bring the band back together. All 3 of them couldn't imagine the "band" separate. It was just a foreign thought and they wanted Andy and Nick home. Soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey honey," Nick replied as he walked over to where Andy was. She stood up, smile on her face and gazing into his eyes. He bent down and kissed her. Not just tentative kisses, kisses that said _God I've missed you. _She pulled back and had that star struck look on her face. Like she was totally in love with the guy and didn't want to take her eyes off of him.

She tried to get that smile to reach her eyes, but it didn't quite reach. "I've missed you. So much." They were at her work and Nick had just returned from Afghanistan for two weeks. 2 weeks that Andy had spent looking over her back every second. Two weeks of being scared absolutely shitless, and that was coming from an undercover cop. Two weeks of hoping he'd come back. What she said to him wasn't a lie, she had missed him.

"Did I miss anything?" Nick asked, as he sat on the edge of her desk. He played with her hand as she smiled at him. For him, it was two weeks of torture. Two weeks of wanting to be with her. Two weeks of absolute hell in Afghanistan. Two weeks of hoping he wouldn't be killed, either by an IED or his own fucking boss. Two weeks of worrying about her, not having backup or anything. She had become so much more than just a colleague.

Andy rolled her eyes. "I just can't wait to see you at home, honey," she replied. "I've got some very good news to share for you."

"Hey Anderson," her boss exclaimed. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Andy pretended to look surprised. "Thank you. It's so good to see Jonathon. Two weeks is way too long."

Her boss smiled. "I know how it is, honey. Enjoy every minute you have with him."

She grabbed her stuff and smiled at Nick. He grabbed her hand as they walked through the office and Andy exhaled loudly as they got outside. She looked over her back, to make sure they weren't being followed. Being UC had made her pretty paranoid. She swallowed as he opened the car door for her and she climbed inside as he started it up and made his way to their apartment in Gatineau.

"How was Afghanistan?" Andy asked, once they were in the apartment. Weekly bug checks made sure they weren't being watched.

Nick threw his stuff in their room and sat on the couch. "Buy is tomorrow. That's why I am back."

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Andy sat on the edge of the couch. "Tomorrow?"

He sighed. "Well considering what I loaded on that airplane… we have enough for a huge bust."

"Did you call Cox?"

Nick nodded. "But the bigger shipment is coming later in the week. He wants us to wait. But the problem is, is that the exchange is taking place in Toronto. We're expected to be there tonight, well that's the most logical anyways. Kevin said he'd reimubrse me for a hotel."

"Nick. Where in Toronto?" Andy asked.

"Rail yard. Taking it off the plane at the airport, bringing it to the rail yard. Eastern corner is good for taking apart humvee's and what's inside."

Andy closed her eyes. "You do realize the rail yard is in 15th's division."

"Yeah."

She swallowed. "Are you acting as the agent? And me with the insurance documents and shipping manifests?"

He nodded again. For the last six months, Jonathon Hamilton had been working for a private security firm. Some of it was legit, some not. The company also repaired humvee's and other equipment for the Canadian Army in Gatineau. And in those shipments of humvee's, they would stash guns, opium and vice versa. Andy was working as Nicole Anderson, in an insurance company, owned by the boss, Kevin Dunham's wife, Sheryl. There she falsified shipping manifests and insurance documents to suit Kevin's needs.

"When are we supposed to leave for Toronto?"

Nick looked at the clock. "Now. I told Kevin we'd come down ourselves. Stay outside 15's area. Buy is scheduled for 4 am."

Andy exhaled. "Kevin going to be there?"

Nick nodded again. "Everyone. On both sides. This is just a little transaction compared to the one next week. Trust me, I put the shit in the Humvee's." Jonathon had told Kevin about some clients who were interested in some guns and some opium and the business had just grown form there. Only six months in, Jonathon Hamilton was Kevin's right hand man and Kevin always went straight to Nicole for insurance documents.

"We better get going," Andy replied, moving towards the bedroom. "Did Cox say he was going to talk to Callaghan?"

"No. I don't know if we should call him or not."

She leaned against the doorway. "Luke told us no contact, even him. Everything goes through Cox."

"I sure hope this doesn't come back to bite us on the ass," Nick commented, throwing more clothes into Andy's bag. Most of his clothes were disgusting from Afghanistan and they didn't have time to do a load of wash.

The drive was filled by silence mainly. The radio played and they'd sometimes sing to the song. Andy was driving as Nick had just spent 18 hours on a cargo plane from Afghanistan. She stuck to the speed limit, not wanting to get pulled over. She chose a motel pretty far from where the meet was taking place, in 34's area. No chance of being recognized.

3 am dawned early and Nick and Andy were on pins and needles as they got everything they needed. As Nick drove, he reached for Andy's hand. "It's going to be okay," he told her. This was the first major buy they had done. Nick had done some smaller drug buys for his contacts but other than that, they had laid low. Until now.

The road was familiar and Andy sucked in a huge breath as Nick drove into the rail yard. She felt like she was going to throw up. Really throw up. She was so nervous. Nicole was a flighty type so Andy tried to remember she had to be Nicole. Not a cop. She was Nicole Anderson, Jonathon's wife of 2 years. Everything was going to be okay.

They got out of the car and Kevin was already waiting, doors open to the back of the semi. "Good morning Jonathon and Nicole," he greeted. "Coffee is over there."

Both of them took the coffee eagerly and waited for Nick's contact to arrive. His arm was around her, keeping her warm because of the chilly early morning air. Five minutes later, the head enforcer of the Kings Gang, more of a biker gang than anything, showed up. Andy felt a little less nervous as both parties were here.

"Shall we get started?" Nick asked. "You have the money?" He asked Ringo. That was the name he had gone by. No last name. Just Ringo.

"I do," Ringo replied, carrying a suitcase. "You have the guns?"

Kevin nodded. "In here. Nicole, those shipping manifests and insurance documents work?"

"They haven't called me yet, sir."

Kevin nodded. "Good work. Jonathon, can you give me a hand?" Kevin asked, going into the semi, to retrieve the guns and opium, stashed in different parts of the Humvee. Ringo waited patiently by the door and Nicole just turned her head and pretended she didn't see anything. Ringo's bodyguard stood by the car, and a couple of Kevin's men were around the perimeter.

Andy was just about to breathe a sigh of relief as Kevin and Nick handed some guns to Ringo, when the word "Police. Don't move, put up your hands," was heard. She turned around to see Dov Epstein uttering those threats.

Andy glanced away and slowly put up her hands and then she heard Kevin's reply. "Run Nicole!" So she did. She took off. She knew someone would be following her and didn't bother to look behind her. She ran around shipping containers, down the tracks and rounded another shipping container to come face to face with plain clothed and very pissed off Sam Swarek.

He had his gun drawn on her. "Don't move. You're under arrest," he also read her the rights she had and slapped a pair of handcuffs on her. He turned to Diaz, who was still breathing hard from his chase on Andy. "Diaz. Book her. I'm going to see what's going on."

"Wait. Since I know you aren't going to search me, I mind as well give you my gun," Andy protested. Swarek and Diaz both turned to her in surprise as Sam walked over and took the gun out of the waistband of her jeans.

"First good thing you've done," Sam muttered as he put the gun in his own jeans and walked away.

Diaz turned to Andy and smiled apologetically. "Watch your head, miss," he told her as she climbed in the back. She knew Kevin's man, Kenny, had also run but she didn't know if they caught him yet. Chris got in the front seat and looked in his rear view mirror. "Didn't expect you to be here."

"You weren't supposed to," she said.

The rest of the way was silent, Diaz didn't know what to say and Andy was furious for them ruining their UC. Sure they had got Kevin and Ringo, but the big bust was supposed to be next week, not this morning. She really wondered who tipped them off. Or if this was Cox's way of closing down the operation.

What she wasn't looking forward to, was explaining all of _this _to a pissed off Sam Swarek. And she was going to chew out Callaghan for the way things went down. And she just wanted someone to hold her and reassure her everything was going to be alright. Knowing what she was going to face when she stepped inside 15 again was making her more nervous than earlier, at the buy.


End file.
